Eyes
by Ohitsonlypeej
Summary: Katniss and Gale have started a life together, it's perfect. Well it was perfect until something rips their world apart.
1. Chapter 1

It's Prim's birthday tomorrow and it needs to be perfect, my little duck is turning 13. I sigh smiling at the golden locket that Gale bought for her, just like the one he bought me, Prim had always admired it. I grab some newspaper and wrap the necklace in it, as nicely as I could. Well as nicely as newspapers could be folded. I couldn't find any wrapping paper in the house so I had to settle for newspaper. Prim won't mind. The lock on the front door clicks; 'Katniss I'm home' Gale calls. 'In here' I shout. He walks in the kitchen and smiles. 'How long have you spent doing this?' pointing at the table filled gifts for Prim; the necklace, a scrapbook, colouring pencils, a forest green beanie and her favourite chocolates you know the ones with the pink strawberry rush inside the milk chocolate. I smile and shrug. 'Hey, I heard the best joke today' Gale continues to tell the worst joke that was apparently hilarious at work; I smirk at how awful it was. He frowns and says you had to be there to appreciate the joke. He helps himself to food scoffing about 9 biscuits in his mouth and walks out of the kitchen and I presume he goes up stairs as I hear the thump thump of his feet on the carpeted floor. I lay all the presents perfectly on ebony table, blow up 13 balloons and put 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' banners anywhere there is bare wall. I look around the house to check that everything was perfect. I mean it looked perfect, let's just hope it is perfect.

I wake up to the beeping of our alarm clock; I smack it causing the clock to fall on the floor. But I'm too tired to check if it's broken. I close my eyes for a quick rest. It feels like I've only been asleep for a few minutes and when I wake up I see Gale still sleeping. It couldn't have been that long. However I better wake him soon otherwise he'll sleep through Prim's entire party. He could sleep through a storm that boy. PRIM'S PARTY! I pick up the clock quickly to check the time. 9:00am. Damn it! Prim shall be here in an hour or so. I force myself out of the comfort of my bed and shout at him, he moans as I open the peachy curtains, why we chose peach as the theme as our room I'll never know. I run down the stairs and into the shower. I use whatever shampoo is closest to me and lather my hair. Just like it says on the bottle. I literally jump in and out of the shower. I put on Prim's favourite outfit of mine. It's a blue lacey dress with bits of glitter thrown over it which makes it glisten in the light. I brush my hair urgently with the comb my father gave to me when I was young. Gale hollers 'PRIM'S COMING!' I leg it down the stairs through the lounge and to the front door, Gale opens the door whilst I catch my breath. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt hence lighting up his grey eyes and brown felt trousers. They don't go together at all however I was too tired to tell him to change.

Prim walks through the door and Gale and I sing happy birthday whilst throwing confetti at her in a childish manner, she seemed to like it as she was laughing with us. Mum walks through door a few moments later with more than enough food. After opening all her presents and eating everything. The four of us sat in front of the TV. Prim chose her favourite, it was this comedy cartoon; that we all pretended we loved so she wouldn't feel guilty watching it. Gale had his arm around me; I rest my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. I slowly close my eyes drifting slowly to sleep. I snore. Loudly. So it wasn't long till someone realized I had fallen asleep. Gale shakes me slightly and says in his soothing voice. 'Why don't you go upstairs and catch up on some sleep?' I look at Prim asking her almost mentally if it was alright to miss a bit of her birthday. She nods and replies knowingly 'Go on Kat, I'll wake you up in a few.' 'Thanks Prim'. I get up sluggishly and crawl into bed. As soon as my head touches the pillow I fall asleep.

I wake up to screaming, shouting.

'KATNISS'. It's Gale, I wake up abruptly, I've been asleep what 2 hours. I smell smoke. Oh God. I'm terrified to know what waits for me in a matter of seconds.

'KATNISS' Gale screams again.

I shout back to let them know I'm ok. 'GALE, I'M FINE'.

'KATNISS' he sounds a bit more reassured now 'THERE'S A FIRE! WE CAN'T GET UP AND THE ONLY WAY TO ESCAPE IS OUT THE WINDOW! PLEASE HURRY!'

I open the bedroom door just to see if the window is really the only option. I take a deep breath and open it. The sound of crackling fire is more obvious. I need to get out. The room starts to fill with thick black smoke. I yelp. I sprint to the other side of the room to where the window is. I open it and Mum is stood under the ledge. She's been crying I'm no detective but the signs are all there. Mascara down her face, the puffy eyes and the heartbroken face. The same one she had when dad died. I reassured her 'Mum I'm ok'. I'm not ok, I know I'm not ok and she knows I'm not ok. But she fakes a smile at me. I grab Gale's pillow and strip the case off of it. And I start saving everything in the room that means something to me. Dad's comb, a picture of me and Gale. I start stuffing it with anything. Gale shouts alarmed as I haven't evacuated the room yet. 'KATNISS' . I talk under my breath 'I'm fine, I'm fine'. The smoke is coming in heavy, I start coughing enormously. Its filling my lungs and my head is getting dangerously hot; the fire must be spreading by now. I again run to the window and throw the pillow case full of stuff to Gale. I hitch my dress up and I crawl out the window. All I have to now to get to safety is jump. But I can't do it. Yep you guessed it Katniss Everdeen is scared of heights. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. As I'm about to jump I hear a scream. It's high pitched and it's coming from the room next door. 'KATNISS' the voice cries. It's Prim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please Follow/Share/Review as it gives me motivation to write more.**

Without thinking I crawl back into the burning room. I wrap a blanket, from the side of the room that hasn't started burning, around me and run through the fire. It burns my legs like hell but I don't care my main focus is to get Prim out of the house. I shove the flaming door open. Prim's there, cornered against the wall. She has her head rested on her knees; muttering something under her breath. I can't make it out until I get closer. She's singing. The song mother and father used to sing to us when we were little. She continues to whisper 'the light will show us our path, the love will protect us' I finish the sentence 'all the way'. She looks up. Her face lights up for just a second. She picks herself up from the ground. I make a run through the fire towards her. The pain of the burning on my back is unbearable. I whimper in agony but I don't show Prim that I'm hurt. I cover her in the blanket, I hold her tight. I have no idea what to do. I kiss her on her head and grip her hand. The flames are too big to run through now. Is this the end? I panic, my heart racing faster and faster.

I hear footsteps. I turn to look at Prim who is now limp in my arms. 'HELP' I shout as loud as I could, however with lungs filled smoke, it doesn't sound any louder than a normal voice. However the footsteps are walking closer to us. 'HELLO IS SOMEONE IN HERE?' says the voice who I can now distinguish as a man. 'YES, WE ARE IN HERE!' I scream urgently. 'HELLO, I'M A PEACEKEEPER. I'M HERE TO GET YOU OUT OF THE FIRE. THE MAIN PEACEKEEPERS WILL BE HERE SOON TO RID THE FIRE.' I can almost hear him through the sounds of the flickering fire. Although he's shouting he seems to have a very kind voice. I shake Prim to stop her closing her eyes. The peacekeeper spots us in the corner; he's wearing the blue peacekeeper uniform. Now he's closer he doesn't have to shout as much. 'Hello, are you able to pick her up?' I assume he's talking about Prim. I nod and stand with Prim in my arms, her eyes are only slightly open. I raise her over the flames to where he is. He seems to be standing on a contraption to allow him to be taller than the flames. I hand Prim to him, he holds her as carefully as I had. He starts takes off his jacket that he's wearing and starts to put the limp Prim in it. BOOM! The fire uproars.

It takes him by surprise and pushes them back falling into the flames. I scream. I can't see him or Prim getting up. The fire uproars again and burns my feet. I fall to the ground crying. At this point I don't care if I live or die. Ha, the girl on fire, how ironic? I start sobbing uncontrollably as the fire starts to move closer to me by the second.

I hear more footsteps and voices. They are getting closer. They must have opened a window because I can now hear Gale screaming my name in a broken voice. The room starts to get cooler but my eyes are getting heavier; still on the wooden floor in a puddle of my own tears. Again I hear a gentleman's voice sounding nowhere as kind as the man who just sacrificed his life to save Prim and I. 'Don't close those eyes' he says. Ignoring him I look to flames. He lifts me up from the ruined floor and plonks me on his shoulder carrying me to the ambulance. Gale runs to the vehicle, mum still watches the room Prim and I was in. Expecting Prim to be carried out in due time. Gale starts to get into the ambulance. '**No**, you aren't coming with me.' He looks at me hurt. 'Why didn't **you** protect her? Just go.' I give him the most disappointed look I could. 'Kat-i-i-but-I'm sorry' 'SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING PRIM BACK.' I burst into tears. 'Oh Katniss' His face drops, he leans to give me an awkward hug whilst the peacekeepers are rubbing lotion into my burns. They put an oxygen mask over my mouth; it tastes bitterly like a hospital. I edge away from Gale who still is holding on to me. He lets go of me slowly and walks away with his head down. I'm angry, tired, heartbroken and sad. I'm not used to this many emotions. The ambulance doors shut; as we leave I look out to the window to see my mother bawling on the floor. My heart drops and a tear slowly makes its way down my face.

**So Prim just died, tell me what you think about me killing her so early on. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
